Home Is Where The Heart Is
by The Cullenisers
Summary: Alice is preparing to go home and answer the big nosed snob called Hamish, but when an event occurs that will change her life forever will she jump at the chance or regret her decisions ? Rated M for a reason , no likey no ready
1. Chapter 1 Tearful Farewells'

Home Is Where The Heart Is

We are not making any money from this we just hope you enjoy :)

APOV

''One drop of the Jabberwocky's blood will take you home'' The White Queen said to me, handing me the vial containing the purple liquid.

''Really? Wow...Now I'm here I don't think I want to leave...'' I replied, glancing swiftly at Hatter, wanting to run and embrace him and never let go. To hold onto his thimbled fingers as we walk through the white queens glistening gardens.

''Alice, you know you must, you may be surprised by the outcome" a familiar voice whispered, I turned my head and saw a blue butterfly perched on my shoulder.

''Absolem! Your absolutely beautiful!'' I said, wanting to touch the beautiful, blue gleaming wings.

''Why thank-you Alice, the armour suits you very well, but stop changing the subject which is at hand, stupid girl.''Absolem replied, a smirk playing on his lips.

"But I don't know if I want to leave... but there is so much that I must do when I return home... yet I do not feel like I am ready to go back just yet" I said, trying to think of a solution to the problem I was faced with.

"You must do what you feel is right and not choose something to please others, this has to be your choice initially, no-one else's," The White Queen told me. I looked around at the people that I had become so close to, they would miss me deeply if I left but so would my real family. Would time have moved on back in England? There was only one way to find out..

I looked up to where the Mad Hatter was, but I couldn't see him anywhere. All of a sudden I felt two arms wrap around my waist and a head atop my shoulder, I whirled around and saw the Hatter a small, sad smile gracing his naturally fuchsia lips. I couldn't say goodbye, I just couldn't so instead I settled for running into his open arms and holding him as close to me as was humanly possible.

''Life is so unfair.'' I whispered into his brown, moth eaten coat.

''Yes it is Alice, but we do what we must.'' he replied, moving out of my embrace and kissing the top of my head, his fingers wiping the tears that were trickling down my face.

I took a deep breath and steeled myself, nodding to the Hatter.

I quickly uncorked the vial and drank the Jabberwocky's blood. I felt a whirring sensation in the pit of my stomach and closed my eyes.

All of a sudden the feeling stopped and I felt unsteady on my feet, the last thing I heard was

"Alice?"...

M.H POV

I couldn't believe she was leaving already. I had only just gotten my Alice back and she was leaving! How could I tell her how I truly feel?! Would this ruin her last few moments here in Underland? So many questions and so few answers. Please, Alice, please tell me why a raven is like a writing desk!

I saw Alice glance swiftly at me. My heart rate immediately began to speed up from one look from her beautiful face. Why does she affect me this way? Is fate mocking me, by taking my only reason for living away ?

I quickly ran behind her as I saw Alice's head dip down to the little blue butterfly on her shoulder. She started whispering something inaudible to the beautiful creature and my heart broke a little more. How could this pure, innocent beautiful being ever want a crazy, demented, demon like me?

On an impulse, I put my arms around her waist, pulling her towards me. Well what did it matter , she would be leaving soon anyway. Her body twisted in my arms and I released her, I knew she would never feel the same way! My lips quirked in a small smile, as a goodbye, I knew I would never be able to voice the words, this already hurt too much to bear.

Indecision was written on her face but as quick as a flash she ran towards me and held me in her arms. I returned the favour and pulled her to me as much as I possibly could without her inside me.

"Life is so unfair.'' she muttered into my jacket .Oh Alice , I know the feeling , I know the feeling more than you could ever know.

''Yes it is Alice, but we do what we must.'' Unfortunately, my love, unfortunately.

I had to let her go or I would have held her in my arms until the end off Underland itself, oh how I wish I could!

I wiped the tears leaking from her eyes with my thimbled fingers and kissed the top of her head, her silken smooth skin drew me in like gravity, but I pulled away anyway, breaking my heart every moment she was not in my arms.

Alice lifted up the vial and put it to her luscious lips. She closed her eyelids over her crystal blue eyes as she started to shimmer and spin. I fell down on my knees and sobbed, she would never know how I truly felt, I felt my sanity slowly slipping away ….

TELL US WHAT YOU THINK ,, WE ARE SLOW UPDATERS MMKAY ?? SORRY,, WE'RE JUST LAZY ARSES WITH EXAMS :( MWHAHAHAHAH WE LOVE MAD HATTER/TARRANT HIGHTOPP ( spesh when he does the accent :D+ the futterwacker :) )

READ AND REVIEW PEEPS, IT FEEDS OUR MUSES WHICH MAKES US WANT TO WRITE MORE :) 3


	2. Chapter 2 Realisation Of Place

Luna: Yum Hatter *drool*

Alice: He's mine!

Luna: Ahaha no , don't even joke about this Alice

Alice: Dude, we have the same last name, it's fate!

Luna: Exactly! It's like fancying a relative dude, ergo Hatter is mine

Alice: Actually he is my husband, that's why we have the same last name!

Luna: Actually he's not, he's your brother

Alice:** ***becomes extremely quiet and her eyes go really huge*

Luna: *chuckles quietly to herself * EWWW YOU FANCY YOUR BROTHER!...*Runs out quietly with Hatter who isn't actually Hatters brother*

Alice: *Follows them whilst hiding something behind her back*

We don't own Hatter , or married to him, or related to him in ANYWAY at all. Oh and we dont own the rest of the cast either :) ENJOY!!

I awoke to the sound of deep breathing an little squeaking noises, strange I thought to myself. Why would there be squeaking noises at home ?  
I opened my eyes and found myself in a large white room full of beds, I turned and looked at the bed next to mine and almost fainted again!

It was the hatter, he was making those noises! Oh but wait , why was Hatter in London ?

I jumped out of bed and looked down at what I was wearing...hmm...still the same clothes as i had on in Underland, oh well. I opened the door and ran down the corridor. I smacked straight into someone, when I looked up I saw the White Queen staring down at me.  
"Are you alright?" she asked with a look of concern upon her face.  
"Yes I'm fine," I replied "But what are you doing in London?"

''London?'' The queen echoed, a questioning tone in her voice  
''Well, yes, I mean, I drank the Jabberwocky blood and you said it would take me home, which is in London.'' I said, mind whirring  
''Oh Alice love, your in Underland! you never left.'' The Queen replied, finally understanding where I was coming from.  
''Wh-what?!??'' I half screeched, sounding like one of those banshees from my fairy tale's

"Well I'm afraid my dear you only fainted after drinking the vial," she said sympathetically "You hit your head pretty nastily so Mad Hatter has been taking care of you."  
"How can that be?" I demanded "The blood was supposed to take me back home to London."  
"No the blood was supposed to take you home," she replied simply.  
"That must mean...that Underland is my home," I said, still in shock.

A million thoughts rushed through my head, most of them involving the Hatter. Wait Hatter!  
''But why is the Hatter in bed aswell ? Is he ill ?'' I asked , worried by her answer  
''No no, he's perfectly fine, just a little tired. He's been at your bedside as long as he stays awake you know. we have to check on him every hour just in case he falls asleep holding you again, so we can put him back in his own bed.'' The queen replied, smiling.  
What did this mean ? Did the Hatter do this out of sympathy? Or did he really care ?  
'' When I came round slightly just after I drank the potion , I thought I heard someone, or something crying , it almost broke my heart to hear that sound! Tell me Queen, who was it?'' I said, jealously praying it would be Hatter.

I'm not entirely sure...Hatter has been the only person there constantly and he did take you to the Infirmary when you fell... so I presume it was him," The queen replied.  
I kept my face straight so the queen couldn't guess how happy I was to hear that, but on the inside everything was doing flips. But wait did he really care? Surely not. He had never shown any signs of being anything more than friendly towards me. I mean why would he? I'm just plain Alice Kingsley from London, I'm nothing special.  
The Queen must have noticed my confusion and said "Alice if there's anything you want to discuss with me, I'm willing to listen."  
"Not right now but I'll keep that in mind," I replied, suddenly wishing I could have kept a straight face.  
"I think you go back to bed", she said "You need your rest. I'll be in my room. It is two doors down from yours if you need to talk."

''okay , thank you Queen. Oh and by the way, I look forward to serving you under your reign.'' i said, smiling, curtseying a little.  
''Oh thank you Alice! By the way , I was speaking to Absolem before, and he said to tell you that love exists between two people only when they show each other how they feel. He's always so cryptic!'' The Queen laughed, lightening the air a little.  
I smiled and headed off back down the corridor that led back down to the 'infirmary'  
Once inside I shut the door and slowly slid down it with my back pressed against the solid wood.  
I leant my head on my arms as i thought about everything, of course Hatter came into my mind almost immediately. Hatter!  
I jumped up and ran to his bed, and sighed in relief that he was still there. I pulled up a chair from the corner and sat next to his bed, holding his hand between two of mine and kissing the tip of each of his fingers, bethimbled or not. I sighed and lay my head down and folded my arms , his hand still enclosed in one of mine, and I'm so sure, so so sure, that I felt him squeeze my fingers lightly...

AN. Tell us what you think mmkay ?? Okies bye :)


	3. Chapter 3 The Cure To My Insanity

Cont from last time....  
Alice was chasing after Luna and Hatter

Luna: Hatter, you love me right?  
Hatter: erm...  
Luna: WHAT DO YOU MEAN ERM?!  
Hatter: Look behind you!  
*They both look*  
*Alice is there with something behind her back*  
*She pulls from behind her back...*  
A ROCKET LAUNCHER  
Luna: Now Alice you know you don't want to hurt us.  
Alice: Oh but I do *laughs manically*  
Luna: RUN!!  
*Luna and Hatter run for their lives*  
*Alice chases after them*  
Disclaimer:  
We do not own Hatter or any any of the other characters (especially Luna)

P.S there was a time skip of about 3-4 days in chapter 2 of APOV when she woke up

this is a continuation from chapter 1 in MHPOV :)

I couldn't believe that Alice is still here! What did this mean? Did the blood not work? would we have to find Alice a new way to get home? Oh how I hope not, we had so much to do together! So many tea parties to attend and hold, so much of a future for me and her!  
If she accepts me that is. Which is doubtful, get it together Hatter, how could she want you?!  
For the next 2 days I nursed her back to health, and never left her bedside. Oh how clumsy Alice could be, what a great bash to the head she got! I would just have to hold onto her to make sure she didn't hurt herself ever again. I smiled, still holding Alice's hand. I kissed each one of her fingers, gods how could even her very fingertips be so beautiful ?!  
I sighed to myself, laying my head on my arm , the other still toying with Alice's' motionless arm, why would she ever want such a Mad Hatter?

* * *

The next thing I knew I was back in my own bed. How did I get here? I must have fallen asleep next to Alice again . I looked over at her, oh how her innocent face was peaceful whilst she slept! while she slept. My eyes feel heavy, maybe just 10 more minutes....  
I awoke to find Alice thrashing and kicking in her bed. She must be having a bad dream again. I rushed to her side and held her in my arms, she began to whimper, I whispered sweet nothings into her ear. How I wished I could do this whilst she was awake, just hold her in my arms whilst I looked into her blue eyes. She kept the madness away, she was the cure to my insanity, oh I wish she would wake up and be with me! Don't be so ridiculous I told myself she doesn't feel that way about. Don't get yourself down with these fantasies...  
I awoke to someone softly nudging me and whispering "Hatter...Hatter...you need to go back into your own bed now."  
I opened my eyes and found the White Queen looking at my with concern in her eyes.

oh no , why was she looking at me like that?  
''Have I upset you majesty?'' I asked, the Queen was like my family , I didn't wish to upset her  
''Oh no Hatter , not you my dear, not you. Its more the fact that you look dreadful, have you had a decent nights sleep at all these past few nights?''  
I averted my eyes quickly, I preferred to take care of Alice than take care of myself.  
''I thought not.'' The Queen replied grabbing my hand and leading me into the bed next to Alice and tucking me in once I had lain down in the soft bed.  
''Get some sleep Hatter, when she awakes she needs an awake friend instead of a sleep walking one.'' She continued getting me in bed, taking off my trusty old hat. oh how I hoped Alice would awake soon!

''Your Majestie, hah canni help ar little lass o'er ther ?'' I said, Scottish accent breaking through as I wrestled with my tormented emotions.

''Don't worry yourself with it Hatter , calm!'' The Queen replied, taking ahold of my face and watching as my Amber eyes changed back to there usual Neon Green

''Oh please help Alice, why is a Raven like a writing desk?!'' I sobbed into my pillow not noticing the tears trecking down the Queens face.

''Please Alice, come back...''

AWWW WE LOVES TARRANT!! okay we're going to do a WQPOV (white Queen) sometime in the near future so just a quick headsup

Chapter 4 will be posted later on today hopefully so enjoy this chapter and we'll get back to you as soon as we can

p.s thankyou to the review, but honestly people, we had MANY story alerts and favourites but one review?! PLEASE REVIEW!! it makes us happy and write more loveliness !! Love from Luna + Alice


	4. Chapter 4 Comfort In A Friends Arms

Luna: Kiss me Hatter!! *leans into a kiss*

Alice: *Shoots the Rocket Launcher at Luna*

Luna:Nooooooooooooooo!! *Wakes Up*

Alice: Luna, Luna whats wrong?!?

Luna: Oh, it was just a dream

Alice: * Pulls out Rocket Launcher*

Luna: Uhoh *Pulls out life size Mad Hatter poster*

Alice: Okay Okay!! I surrender!!

Luna: *Smiles and lays back down next to 'Hatter'

WE DON'T OWN HATTER OR ALICE IN WONDERLAND, BUT WE DO OWN HATTER POSTERS YUS :D

P.S The characters are all on the same timeline now so no more confusion :)

APOV

When I awoke it was to a voice calling my name and someone moving the warmth from underneath me. I moaned out loud at the feeling, my warmth! I heard a soft chuckle from above me and realised what was happening, I quickly opened my eyes and saw Hatter sitting up in the bed with his flaming orange hair sticking up in every which way, Green eyes twinkling with amusement staring at me.

I sat up straight in my chair, I was a lady, how could I be such a slouch! Then I remembered I was in Underland and 'proper' rules no longer applied! I smiled back at Hatter, just happy to be with him, even if it wasn't in the nicest of setting and I probably looked like I had been dragged through a bush backwards.

It was then that I noticed I was still holding onto his hand, or rather the other way around, for my pale hand was engulfed in his large, gloved ones.

''Oh Alice , you didn't half give me a fright! How terribly naughty of you!'' Hatter said, motioning to the spare bit of bed beside him.

''Ah but you cannot call me naughty my dear Hatter because it means I get to stay here forever with you! A-and the rest of Underland too of course.'' I replied, blushing furiously as I stammered out the last part. I climbed into bed next to him, atop the covers of course.

I had a long think about Hatter and I thought maybe it's because of my feelings for him!.Maybe he feels the same way and we're suppose to end up together! Don't be so silly, Alice, that's impossible, why would he want such a silly little girl like you?  
"Did you hear about what Absolem told the White Queen?" I asked Hatter, hoping he did.  
"No, why don't you tell me." Hatter replied.  
"He said that love exists between two people only when they show each other how they feel," I told him " What do you think it means?"  
''Hmmm...'' The Hatter pondered this as I sat nervously , biting my fingernails as I stared at his obviously thinking face. Almost reflexively he caught this hand aswell and held them both underneath one of his.  
I blushed an exquisite shade of scarlet and just waited for his answer.  
''I think it means that you have fallen in love with someone in Underland my dear, either that or someone in Underland has fallen for you, so hard that the bond cannot be broken or in this case stretched between two worlds.'' Hatter replied seriously, his Forest green eyes turning a beautiful shade of blue.  
I gasped as I saw them , he looked so sane !  
''Hatter, your eyes!'' I said, still shocked at the sight before me  
''Oh my!'' Hatter replied, picking up a little mirror from the bedside cabinet.  
His eyes slowly returned to there normal ( well, normal for him anyway) eye colour of the beautiful green.  
''Well..what do you think of my idea?'' Hatter said quietly, staring into my eyes, as though looking for an answer written within them  
''I think your right Hatter, I think I have fallen for someone in Underland, but I don't believe he could love me...'' I trailed off sadly, wishing that he would hear the hint in my voice

"How do you know how he feels if you don't ask him?" Hatter asked me. I pondered at that thought, maybe he knew I was talking about him, but then again maybe not.  
"I don't know how he truly feels but I can tell he doesn't feel the same way..." My voice faltered as the tears began to slowly trickle down my face. Hatter pulled me into his arms and I sobbed openly into his coat. Soon the tears subsided,  
"Oh no, Hatter, I have spoiled your lovely coat," I said feeling very guilty.  
"Its does nee ma'er youn' Alice," he simply said. His eyes had gone that blue colour again and I couldn't help but stare into them. Hatter shifted underneath me.  
"I need to speak with the White Queen but I shall be back soon," he said. As soon as he left i felt the absence of his warmth, so I climbed back underneath the covers close to the pocket of heat he had created.  
''Oh Hatter, can't you understand how I feel?!'' I started to sob into the pillow again  
''Alice, are you okay ?'' Hatter said, returning swiftly as he promised  
''Oh Hatter...I have to tell you something, and I have to do it now.'' I said, hoping to have a little bit of courage shown in my voice  
I got up out of bed and stood next to the Hatter and grabbed ahold of one of his hands.  
''Hatter...'' I whispered, still staring at the ground  
''Alice...''He replied, lifting up his other hand and pushed my chin up so my eyes would be his. But his hand did not stop, it moved up to carress my cheek. My eyes started closing involuntarily but i saw his face move closer to mine....

AN: THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEW (AGAIN,you know who you are and you are a total babe ;) ) but we have just checked the stats on the story and OMMH we have over 200 visits and 2 REVIEWS!! please please PLEASE review!! you don't realise how happy it makes us!!


	5. Chapter 5 Save Your Words For Later Love

*Hatter and Alice decide to take a walk down by the beach*  
Alice: Hatter you love me more than Luna right?  
Hatter: Of course Alice  
Alice: OMG i knew it :D  
*Luna appears magically*  
Luna: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!  
Hatter: ermm...  
Luna: Thats it she dies *looks like a crazy person*  
*Luna pulls out a gun and shoots Alice*  
*She pretends to die*  
*Alice runs away and drags Hatter with her*  
*Alice chases after them*

We sadly do not own any of the characters involved in our story no matter how much we wish we did :'( and we are also very glad that we are both very much alive :)

MHPOV

Alice's eyes closed as i started to move my face down to hers, i was worried that she was doing this out of revulsion so i changed my path and kissed her cheek instead, much safer.  
''Hatter...''Alice whispered to me, opening her eyes, showing me an array of emotions conveyed with in the windows to her soul  
I didn't reply, just stared at her , trying to decipher the hidden emotions swirling around in the crystal like eyes  
All of a sudden she put both arms around my neck and pulled me down to her level, and softly placed her silken lips against mine.  
Fireworks erupted in my head and I heard a choir of Angel Monkeys singing in the background.  
Of there own accord my arms wrapped around her waist and dipped her, deepening the already beautiful kiss.  
Her tongue slyly danced across the bottom of my lip, asking for entrance , which i gladly gave, and I did some exploring of my own too.  
Oh she tasted just like some sort of sweet berry , much more delicious than any simple squimberry!

The kiss ended all too quickly for my tastes but I knew that I had to stop or i would go further than i intended to go. She smile at me, that beautiful smile that I loved. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. We quickly separated and the White Queen entered the room.  
"We are going to celebrate our winning the battle shortly and I just wanted to give you enough time to get changed beforehand" the Queen told us.  
After she left I turned to Alice and said" Alice..."  
She interrupted me by saying,"Lets talk later, okay? After the Ball? I want to continue our discussion" She giggled  
"You promise," I asked smiling  
"I promise" she replied, taking ahold of my pinky finger.

She stepped up onto her very tip toes and placed a sweet little kiss on my lips. She then dropped down and placed her hand in mine and we started to walk out of the Infirmary towards what I supposed was Alice's room in the palace. Please let the Queen have put her next to my quarters!  
''Alice? Do you know where your room is love?'' I said to her, turning round another familiar corridor  
''Oh! Umm...No, I was just following you.'' Alice replied, giggling slightly at the end. I Felt the tips of my ears go red and butterflies flutterbying in my stomach at that giggle.  
''Hmm... well i have to make you a dress for this ball anywho so would you come to my quarters milady?'' I said, trying to remember my etiquette lessons from Chess oh so long ago  
''Of course, as long as we race each other!'' Alice replied, a smirk growing on her beautiful lips. My returning smirk was just as sly as hers  
''One..Two..Three.'' I said, and she raced past me, her long blond hair blowing behind her in a beautiful fashion. But this just made me wonder, how did she know where i lived ?  
I then realised that i was still stood in the same position as i was before, Alice stopped at the end of the corridor as she noticed this and ran straight back down  
''Hatter...Is something amiss?'' She said sweetly  
''No Love, just wondering the prize for the winner of this race is.'' I replied  
''Hmm..well you shall just have to race me and find out then shan't you !'' She countered and set off quickly again, and this time I chased straight after her.

When we reached my room she had beaten me by a mile.  
"What do i get as a prize?" she asked watching me anxious in wonder.  
I grabbed her around the waist and whisper into her ear "This..." I brought my lips to her and kissed her deeply, wishing that it would never end. But it did.  
"Wow...if that's my prize then I'm going to have to beat you more often" she spoke softly and out of breath.  
Indeed she shall. We entered my room, she sat down on my old, multicoloured chair whilst I set to work.  
"What colour would you like my dear?" I asked her hoping she would say blue, she would look so ravishing in blue.  
"Blue" she replied quickly as if she'd read my thoughts. I smiled widely at her and she smiled back making the butterflies even more restless...

AN Okay, we gots a few more reviews this time, and those who have reviewed ( If you don't mind ) will be placed in the story :) oh and those who have read our other stories may have noticed that this ones chapters are much longer, but not very long, this is because we are trying to add more details and etc. but we don't like filling gaps in with whimsical nonsense, also the fact that we are posting two chapters everyday makes them seem longer. Imagine the two chapters as one and you'll be reet :D THANKYOU OUR AMAZING REVIEWERS,, REVIEW MORE AND WE'LL PUT YOU IN THE STORY!! Queen Flora rocks our multicoloured mismatched socks because she has reviewed and graciously allowed us to put her in our story! See, this is what you get if you review Major love for Queen Flora


	6. Chapter 6 Ballgowns and Balconies

WE ARE SO SORRY WE HAVENT POSTED IN A WHILE BUT WE HAD MAJOR GCSE TESTS AND HAD TO PASS THEM OR WE WOULD BE MADE FUN OF.A LOT. THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE :D

*Luna and Hatter are walking through Paris*  
Luna: You love me more,right? *With a gun pointed at Hatter*  
Hatter: ermm... Of course.  
Luna: Good.  
*Alice appears out of nowhere with a Rocket Launcher*  
Luna: Alice... But i thought you were dead?  
Alice: *Laughs manically* -turns to Hatter- WHAT ABOUT ME?  
Hatter: well...I love you both!  
Alice and Luna: YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE!  
Hatter: Goodbye...  
*Hatter runs off*  
Alice and Luna chase after him*  
Disclaimer: We do not own Hatter or any of the other characters :'( and children violence is NEVER the answer (well maybe sometimes ;D)

P.S The Hatters real name is Tarrant so we'll keep swapping names in the story,,just so you don't get confused :)

Hatters POV

I started working as soon as i knew Alice was comfy, drawing up every material and shade of blue i could possibly find in my living room/workroom.  
Blue, like her eyes, it must be the bluest blue of blue just for her eyes...  
I whirled around the room like a tornado but instead of leaving mess and destruction behind i left every item that wasn't blue.  
The pile soon started to pile up onto the main desk and i started to sew, embroider, cut, sodler, iron, carress and plait the fabric into a new design, as light as a cloud, soft as an angels wing and blue as the twilight nights sky.  
The dress soon came to light and in less than a few more metres of ribbon around there and a few adjustments..just...there  
it was finished...  
alice was going to look even more like an angel than she already did...  
i was going to have a hard time keeping my hands off her, and keep everyone elses hands at bay too.

I gestured for her to try on the dress othat looked like it had been woven of pure magic, she smiled and picked it up and walked behind the screen. I wanted to peep behind it. Just one peep couldn't hurt. But i must not it must be a surprise but it is going to take all of my strength not to look...  
When she returned from behind the screen, she was the most beautiful creature i had ever laid eyes on. I wanted to take her there and then but i must bide my time for that...  
"What do you think?" she asked, a slight nervousness to her angelic voice.  
"You look ravishing my dear," I replied, hoping she new just how good she looked, "Shall we?"  
With a slight hand gesture we were on our way down to the ball room to meet all our friends.

APOV

as we walked down the hall i grabbed Hatters hand and looked up at him in response  
a small smile had graced his lips and he pulled my hand up to meet his lips in a small kiss. I giggled lightly and pulled our hands back to the side and looked forward, nearly walking into a woman in the process.  
''Oh my i am so sorry !'' I apologised ,, looking at her face and her gorgeous fiery ringlets as i did so. Beautiful flora decorated the locks and made her purple eyes dance, especially because of the silver that was entwined inside them, shining, just like stars.  
''Katteria...?'' Hatter said, shock colouring his words as if his mind couldn't process the lady being there  
''TARRANT!'' Katteria cried, wrapping her arms around him in a deathly embrace leaving me standing there shoked on the sidelines , with me already knowing who the flame haired goddess was.  
as soon as they'd finished there embrace Hatter dragged me to his side and proudly introduced Katteria as his sister.  
''its a pleasure to meet you Lady Alice.'' Katteria said smiling  
''But please call me kitty ,, Katteria is such an old ladies name!''  
''Of course!'' I replied, still shell shocked about this new information  
I looked at Hatter for an explanation and he gladly gave me one  
''She was a spy for the white queen and was in the red queens service for 3 years at which we gained some information about the red queens dastardly deeds...'' Hatter trailed off with a slight growl,, i picked up his hand and squeezed softly to remind him of the outcome  
''and so we havent seen each other in said many years up until now!'' Katteria proudly announced tucking her arm through Tarrants  
a strange feeling entered my belly as i saw that motion,, why was i jealous ? She was his sister for crying out loud! There closeness was something to envy though i suppose...

We walked together into to ball room, Hatter gushing about his sister all the way.  
"She is a jeweller by trade. She makes things with stars, this is unusual for a Hightopp but her eyes made it so from the very beginning."  
Katteria turned a beet red at this remark "Please stop Tarrant, I'm sure Lady Alice doesnt want to here all about me."  
"Quite the contrary, I would love to here about Hatter's family. Please tell me about life in the Red Queens castle," I replied.

''well...it wasn't very nice as i'm sure you've figured, but when i was there i did manage to save a few lives...with a little bit of help of course...'' Kitty trailed off a slight blush staining her cheeks  
Hatter groaned loudly  
i just looked at the two completely confused  
''I'll tell you more in a second Alice, for now...enjoy your party!'' Kitty laughed , pushing open the doors to a great roar of 'THANKYOU ALICE!'  
my cheeks grew hot and Hatter pulled me tighter into his arms placing a small kiss on my lips and whispering in my ear  
''Thank you, my beautiful Alice...''

I looked at him and his beautifully fuschia lips. Oh how i wanted to kiss him deeply but not here in front of a crowd of people. I looked around for Kitty but i couldnt see her anywhere.  
"Where is Kitty?" I asked Hatter but he simply shrugged.  
"I'm not sure but i think she is with the person she is planning to tell you about later. Do not worry she is perfectly safe here," he replied.  
The White Queen approached and gave her thanks to me for saving Underworld from the monstrosity that was her sister.

i looked down at my bare feet which the Hatter had already previously said matched the dress perfectly until my now infamous blush had gone down.  
Two surprisingly soft fingers dragged my chin back up to look my beuatiful Hatter in the eyes he smiled at me and dragged me to the empty dancefloor which was waiting for us.  
We got into position , with me standing atop his feet and he twirled me all around the dancefloor, just like her had in his room as he made me my angelic dress. He was so graceful, like a determined tornado, enchanting everyone and making them gasp at his beauty.  
As we stopped i realised where we actually were, back in the room full of smiling people all clapping and whistling.  
I stepped down off Tarrants feet and curtseyed lightly, with Hatter copying me. I laughed lightly and dragged him to a table which Mirana had pointed out before to us.  
I sat next to my Hatter and another lady who wore a wreath of gorgeous flowers on her head and a dress which was decorated with flora aswell  
''Hello'' I said politely, dipping my head  
''Oh hello , my name is Flora, Queen Flora,, most people just call me Queenie though'' She replied, smiling and showing off her perfectly white teeth.

"Nice to meet you Queenie," I said, noticing Kitty slipping onto a chair silently. I saw Hatter grow anxious next to me as she sat down.  
"Where have you been?" Hatter asked accusingly.  
"Nowhere that concerns you." Kitty replied with a surprising amount of venom in her tone.

"Kateria..." Hatter warned.  
I felt bad for her in a way no privacy in her life, but i understood he was worried about her.

i looked confusedly at the pair and realised this was about her 'helper' in the war  
''come Alice,, i have something to tell you...'' Kitty said kindly pulling me up by my hand and taking me to the balcony which i had one of my talks with hatter on,, just before the battle with the Jaberwocky to be precise.  
She took my hand in her own and took in a deep breath  
''I am so happy you're in my brothers life Alice,, he has never been this happy. Ever. His eyes have always been his neon green and they have only ever changed orange. I believe that recently his eyes have changed blue though...'' Kitty trailed off looking over the balcony  
''How did you know that ?'' I asked looking out over the balcony aswell  
''I can feel it, whenever he changes there is a feeling in the pit of my stomach, but i can tell which colour they go depending on the type of feeling.'' Kitty replied, looking into my eyes and seeing the colour of them smiled and shook her head slightly, in memorium.  
''I wish our mother could have been here to see this...'' Kitty trailed off whispering.  
I pulled her into my arms and whispered the only words i could think of  
''Thank-you for letting him in my life, your mother would be so proud of the man he has become and what he will become...if you let me...'' I said, stroking her flame red hair which looked darker in the nights sky  
i felt a timid nod on my chest and i felt a presence behind me, i turned slightly and saw my Tarrant, along with a grinning Chess  
Kitty pulled up from my chest and smiled at me , whispered in my ear and said ''welcome to the family Alice...''  
She turned swiftly and pulled chess into her arms giving him a firm kiss on the mouth and pulling him back into the ballroom  
oh  
i guess THAT was her helper...And something else from the looks of it...  
shock must have been written all over my face and Hatter walked over to me and placed his lips on my in a chaste kiss  
''you ready for more shocks my Alice?'' Hatter said leading me back into the ballroom?  
i hoped so...

A/N hope you enjoyed that peoples,,we will attempt to update more in the future and maybe even finish this fic in the next six weeks, we'll update randomly when we're both free ,, enjoy your week ! P.s Luna/Chloe is majorly OCDing over doctor who atm so if anyone know's anything even slightly doctor who related send it in on a review or pm or anything

TA VERY MUCH

love from Alice+Luna a.k.a Heather+Chloe


End file.
